Ryoma's Permission from Xander
by EmblemWizard513
Summary: Ryoma wants to marry Elise. Problem? He will need to ask Xander for permission, but Ryoma ends up getting the most unexpected answer in this awkward situation. RyomaxElise. Rated T for some hidden stuff that you will not get unless you think about it.


**Ryoma's permission from Xander**

 **Hey guys. So you see... you know what screw it no introductions, you guys will probably know that this is my first fanfic, and honestly this is probably going to be awful like my theory on 'Whose Nanna's father in Tharcia 776'(if you guys are interested in it, I will post on my profile.) So in case you didn't read the description, this about RyomaxElise from Fire Emblem Fates (on the third route/Invisible Kingdom/Revelation whatever you prefer to call it.) Why you ask? Long story short I found RyomaxCamilla to be... dissatisfying. Then I found this pairing. Self explanatory from there. By the way the '…' in the middle of no where means perspective change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. That's all Nintendo and Intelligent Systems right there. If I did, I would get a Game of Thrones styled death.**

Ryoma calling for Xander with others? Common since their in a middle of a war. Ryoma calling for Xander without others? Uncommon, since the two don't get along all that well. Ryoma saying there's no time for waiting and finds Xander himself? The usual when such meetings happen. Ryoma saying he will wait in Xander's tent for Xander? Well that's a new one. Ryoma looking like that he just confronted his worst fear ever? Okay that's when people start questioning things.

The mentioned prince, future king of Hoshido, and one of the most talented swordsman in the army, sighed to himself and went to his mental checklist. Ask Xander's audience? Check. Wait for the previously mentioned prince? Check. Wrote the will? Check. Left a letter to Elise if she, for some reason or another, came to visit him? Check. Prayed to the gods that they will let him live even the chances are as slim as a twig? Check that five times.

Ryoma perked up when he heard the tent flaps open. 'Well here goes nothing. Only if all those times with here weren't for nothing but a chance that was not going to happen. Even if I did get hurt a little- okay a lot in the process, they were still enjoyable. But the bee stings still hurt like hell.' Ryoma gulped and hoped the gods were nice.

…

Xander sat down in the chair in front of his desk, that, while it did look comfortable, gave him back aches all day if he sat in it for long periods of time. 'Please make it quick.' Xander sat down. "So what do you need to talk about that requires only our ears." The Nohr prince took this time to observe Ryoma. While dressed like himself, Ryoma's face looked like he just came across Camilla in the act of … "fun in the bed." Before Xander could hope that wasn't the case, Ryoma spoke up. "I would like your permission for something." And Ryoma looked down at his feet. "And I don't think you're going to like it." Xander sighed, opened his drawer on the side of his desk, grabbed the strongest bottle of vodka he had and a wine glass, and placed them on the top of the piece of wood. "Hit me with your best shot."

While Ryoma took a deep breath, Xander poured himself some of the vodka, wondering when he last had such strong alcohol (probably when Lazward came to him, complaining about how he got shot down by another pretty girl), and started drinking when Ryoma spoke up. "I would like Elise's hand in marriage."

Good thing Xander finished what he had in his mouth, because it would then be all over Ryoma right now. Instead Xander sat there, shocked at what he just heard. Xander couldn't decide which right now, give a quick death to the Hoshido prince, or a slow and painful, and though it was going to stain his honor, Xander was leaning more towards the second option. And just then he remembered something. 'What if...'

…...

Ryoma sat there, looking at Xander's shocked face and preparing for a horrible death. 'I hope it's a fast one so it will just be done right here in a matter of seconds.' When Xander look like he recovered, he spoke up. " Why exactly do you want to marry my sister?"

Not the course of action Ryoma was expecting, but at least he chances have improved. Slightly.

"Well Xander, your sister is adorable and kind and-" Ryoma stopped as he was rather embarrassed to say this last part given his personality, but eh, might as well get everything off of your chest. "She brings out the soft side of me that I thought was gone for good until I started being together with her. I started to realize that there is even joy during war that's not, will you know fighting and all that."

Ryoma was not a man of words when it came to these kind of things, and he knew that his execution was in a matter of minutes.

Yet Xander kept a calm look until he gave his thoughts. "I will allow it." Ryoma looked at in dibelief. "But-". " But why you ask? Once you told me these I thought to myself. Yes if she married you then she will leave Nohr and I won't see her as often. However, my sister's life style and what she wants is not in Nohr: it's in Hoshido. What she needs is a surrounding area that's brighter then what she's used to, and I believe damn it that your country can provide her necessity's."

Xander then smiled. "Plus I've noticed the two of you together and how happy she seems around you. I think you will be good to her and that you two will be happy forever." Ryoma, the man who usually keeps his cool if you didn't make him mad, then blushed. Xander then got rid of his smile for a neutral look. " Plus I see this as a opportunity for the two countries. I allow you to marry Elise, in return for something for my family." Ryoma then reached for his personal sword, the Rajin Katina. " What are you asking for?" Ryoma felt like he was being a hypocrite, but if it was about his family then he has the right to be worried. Xander sighed. "Leo told me earlier this week that he was planning on asking you for your blessing for him to marry Sakura."

Ryoma then released his grip on his sword: to be honest he trusted Leo more then Xander. "And if I refuse?" Xander frowned. "Then no marriage for you." Ryoma sighed and hesitantly spoke. "Alright I agree, but tell Leo if he hurts Sakura then he dies slowly." Xander chuckled. "Alright I will inform him. You are allowed to take your leave." Ryoma then stood up and walked out, with a big grin on his face. 'The gods were kind to me, even if they did give me a gut-punch in the end.'

…

Xander got up form his chair and flopped on his bed because of the stressful day. Xander smiled to himself as he thought of offering Camilla instead of Elise for a little bit, but dismissed the thought as he knew it wouldn't work. "LORD XANDER!" Xander look at the bottle of vodka on his desk and sighed to himself. 'Knowing Lazward, I'm probably gonna need it.'

 **Like I said, it's kinda of a bad fic but hey worth a shot. Plus it's my first one. Anyway if you want to offer criticism and some helpful advice, review. You can also mention some editorial mistakes, then tell me, because I'm probably gonna go back and edit this. Have a good day.**

 **P.S SPOILERS Why make fun of Lazward? Because he is Inigo. And making fun of Ingio is very entertaining.**


End file.
